Diner
by Angelfluff
Summary: Because Dick's sure Bruce won't mind if they sneak out, and Jason would do anything to not be at another boring party. R&R, no flames! Pre-death in the family.


**A/N:** Step right up and welcome to my second fan fiction! Hopefully this will not be as disastrous as the first (I wouldn't bet on it). Ahem without further a due, enjoy or run. Some can't handle this level of sickeningly sweet.

**Warning:** None, with the exception of a little questionable language. And perhaps a smidge of OCCness, it is fluffy after all!

* * *

"This party blows worse than a gang banger." A young boy snickered to himself, slipping into the shadows just outside Wayne manor. Jason had managed to sneak away from probably the most boring socialite party ever, but then again they were all pretty dull.

At least when ghetto's held block parties, people were actually genuine. After all, no one had to attend those in the first place and yet they still did. Everyone in the high society looked like phony dolls, smiling way too frequently as if the Joker had snuck in and painted their faces himself.

He had tried keeping a big grin himself, and admittedly enjoyed boasting this or that for a little while. But there was only so much one person could take being cramped between hundreds of people in a stiff "monkey" suit.

Yup, all he needed was a quick moment to regain his senses and he would be raring to go for round two. Running one-hand through his dyed locks, he loosened the uncomfortable tie around his neck and proceeded with pulling a small object from his back pocket.

Moonlight glinted across the smooth surface, revealing it to be a gawky lighter. It was old, but still had a bit of fluid left in it. One might question why he simply didn't replace it, but he had learned from the streets that holding on to things were your best bet for survival. Either that or the object symbolized a memory to reel you back in when your mind was beginning to get lost.

This lighter had belonged to someone important.

Flicking the trusty gadget until an orange spark blew off, Jason lit up a cigarette and gingerly placed it between his lips so he could slip the lighter back into his pocket. For safe-keeping of course.

As he let the first puff of smoke release from his mouth, he could feel stress stripping away, tension releasing from his limbs. The sight of a child smoking would have offended any passerby, but Jason gambled on the fact no one would bother looking for him.

I mean why would they? He was sure Bruce and Dick were busy with their own affairs between each other. It was nice not having to be smothered, but he couldn't help but feel a bit ignored lately. Nightwing had left for bigger and better things and Batman was still wallowing in the past.

Not the best combination in the world.

Bringing the cigarette back up for another puff, he didn't expect for another hand to reach out and grab his arm, effectively stopping him. Jason whipped his head to see a rather familiar figure, a look of disapproval across their face.

"Ah, aren't you adorable. Kids these days." Dick smiled, taking the cigarette to burn it out underneath his shoe. Jason hated the pathetic look that must have been his expression as he watched him smother it on the concrete.

He wasn't sure if he was more upset over being caught, or the mere fact that was his last one. His brother sure knew how to be a fun-buster.

If telling on him was his intent however, Dick made no motion of doing so. He didn't even seem that angry, appearing almost forlorn as he leaned his back against the wall next to him, staring up into the night sky.

Jason gazed in his direction hesitantly, wondering what was running through his mind. He didn't have to wait long for a guess, as Dick took it upon himself to make his thoughts vocal. His brother was never one for awkward silences anyways. He vaguely remembered Dick telling him once that he'd rather go a week without eating than one not speaking.

Older brothers sure are dumb.

"What are you doing out here?" Dick inquired, scanning him inquisitively with his cerulean orbs. The question threw the younger boy for a loop. Was he openly mocking him or actually curious?

"Why are you?" Jason shot back a little lamely, biting the inside of his cheek as he folded his arms. He stood on his tippy toes to appear more intimidating in demeanor, attempting (and failing) to match his brother's height.

Dick laughed at his baby brother's vivacious attitude, reaching out to ruffle his hair as he responded, "I was looking for you little-wing."

"Well here I am." Jason grumbled, lowering his eyes with a frown, as he pulled away. He was a quiet for a moment before inhaling a breath and muttering, "It was getting too stuffy in there..."

Nodding with the understanding only an older brother could possess, Dick placed a hand underneath his chin, seeming to mull something over. Finally he plastered one of his infamous smiles to his face and clasped his hands together. "Well then, I'm sure Bruce won't mind us disappearing for a little while longer."

"What?" Jason stuttered in surprise, teal orbs growing wide. Since when did the all-superior golden boy start breaking rules?

Dick let out another laugh at his gaping expression, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I know a place that isn't too far..."

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Jason couldn't help but lick his lips in excitement, taking in the ambiance of the restaurant around him. His brother had decent taste, driving them to a retro-themed diner. It was a bit quaint in size and relatively empty, but he didn't mind. It was a nice change of pace compared to the party earlier.

And besides, everyone knew that diners meant burgers, fries, and more importantly chili-dogs. Well played Dickie-bird, well-played.

The two slid into a booth, taking seats on opposite sides. Not a second later a waitress appeared, popping gum as she stared them up and down. Jason couldn't help but snicker at her confused expression. It must have been awfully strange for two well-dressed males in tuxedos to drop by in the dead of night. They probably looked like members of the mob.

After Dick gave her their order and she walked away, he turned to face the younger boy with a smile.

"So, been doing good in school? Staying away from drugs and all that jazz?" Dick asked, fulfilling his quota of older brother obligated questions.

"Mostly." Jason snickered, fiddling with a salt shaker on the table. The expression that one word elicited on Dick's face was priceless, mouth dropping for a brief second in alarm.

"What do you mean _mostly_?" Dick gulped, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

Jason grinned at his uncomfortableness, gently swinging his legs underneath the table. "Well... math is kind of kicking my butt." He admitted, biting down on his lower lip.

Dick exhaled in relief, feeling inwardly guilty he had assumed the worse right off the bat. There were a lot worse things he could be doing than failing math.

"What about _other activities_?" Dick inquired, eyeing the waitress who was making her way back to the table with their order. He was referring to certain Robin based tasks of course.

Jason's face positively beamed as he responded in a matter of fact tone, "Better than you ever were!"

Dick chuckled at his remark as the waitress placed down a basket of french fries between them, two chili-dogs, a cup of coffee for Dick and a container of milk for Jason. You didn't have to tell the boy twice to dig in, as he began scarfing down the food in front of him.

A twinge of amusement crossed Dick's face as he couldn't help but pity the expensive suit that was doomed to get stained by Jason's sloppy eating. Alfred was not going to be pleased. Speaking of the faithful butler, Dick couldn't help but wonder how things were faring back at the party.

Jason seemed to have noticed Dick eyeing the clock, shoving the last bit of his chili-dog in his mouth before murmuring, "We should probably head back in case _he_ finds out, right?"

"In case who finds out?" A gruff voice questioned from behind him.

"GAH!" Jason cried, face paling as he practically jumped into the furthest end of the booth allowable. None other than their adoptive father, billionaire and Batman's secret identity Bruce Wayne, slid into the seat next to him, letting something akin to a chuckle rumble in his throat.

Dick was bemused, but couldn't help but jab dramatically, "Le Gasp! What would they think of Bruce Wayne sneaking out of his own party?"

"They'll think what they want regardless." Bruce pointed out, waving the waitress for a cup of coffee. "What do we say to dessert?"

"Hell yeah!" Jason shouted, almost leaping from his seat. A hint of amusement shone in his father's eyes as he reminded, "Language."

The young boy scoffed, folding his arms. "Would you rather me say _jewilikers_ or _holy hole in a donut?_"

"I was never that cheesy, was I?" Dick declared sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Bruce smirked, eyes lowered into the cup of coffee he had just received. He was so not getting into that one. Besides, for now it seemed a mutual unspoken agreement, they all missed times like these.

* * *

Scene, and that's a wrap! I hope to hear your feedback, I'd love to know how to improve. I'm thinking I might take a request or two as well, so feel free to throw an idea my way. Thanks for reading!


End file.
